Tale of an Argonian sample
by dwarvanman
Summary: Hey guy's enjoy this is just a sample of the first chapter. If you guys and girls like it, then I will post the full chapter. :)


_Disclaimer: I do not own own Skyrim nor am I a partner of Bethesda Game Studios. Also I would like to point out that this is only a sample of the first chapter. I f you want me to post the full chapter post your comments in the reviews or you can send me an email or something like that. please enjoy I've been working on this since December 1rst. So enjoy guys._

**The Tale of an Argonian Vol. 1**

by: Dwarvanman

Chapter I

* * *

One brisk early morning in the beginning of summers end, a weary argonian named Zackery, who was ambushed crossing the border from Cyridel back to Skyrim, witch was the place where he was hatched, He was ambushed along with Ulfrick Stormcloak, a horse thief, and a man that will not only become his war companion, but a loyal friend and best man. He had soon awoke from a blow to the head due to a rusted steal shield that had parallelized him for a while. After Zack became conscious again in a horse drawn carriage driven by the imperials, he soon realized that he had been captured. As soon as he woke up Ralof had let him know what happened, "I you're awake. You were trying to cross the border, then walked into that Imperial ambush same as us, and that horse thief over there."

Shocked at the moment Zack was parallelized in fear, at the time he couldn't move. When he finally gained the courage to move he looked up in a daze, still a little dizzy from the blow to the head. When Zack looked around he had seen a man in a torn and dirty ruspin tunic, and a man bound and gaged weiring the most elegant clothes and a feathered cape as black as a deadra's soul. Then the horse thief asked, "What's wrong with him?" Ralof filled with rage exclaims, "WATCH YOUR TOUNGE you're speaking to Ulfrick Stormcloak, the true high king!" the horse thief said with panic in his voice, " Oh Gods, if you're here the where are they taking us?"

After a couple minutes of riding in the carriage Ralof had asked the horse thief a question. "Hey you, horse thief." "Where do you come from?" the horse thief answered with a very confused tone in his voice, " Why do you you want to know that?" Ralof had answered him back but with more regret and sorrow in his voice, "We're all brother and sisters in binds now, horse thief." The horse thief answered back trembling, "Rorickstead, I'm from Rorickstead." As soon as they had arrived in Helgan Zack and and the others were greeted by an unwelcoming town.

When the first carriage had pulled into town General Tulias had already been waiting for them. One of the carriage drivers yelled to Tulias, "The heads man is waiting." General Tulias exclaimed back with a lot hate in his voice, " Alright lets get this over with." As the carriages pulled into town Zack could hear a little boy speaking to his father. " What are they doing papa?" , said the the boy, with no Idea what was about to happen. His father said to the boy, "Get in the house, now Hammock." Urged his father. "But I want to watch the soldiers papa." Whined Hammock " In the house, now!" Scolded the father. Then Hammock went inside the medium sized cottage with no complaint what so ever.

When All the carriages stopped a small section of the stormcloak blitzkrieg brigade got out. While the heads man was waiting to get this over with, he was thinking to himself about his wife and kids, and not to miss his eight year olds ninth birthday. As the Imperials were checking off their list's, "Ulfrick Stormcloak, jarl of Whindhelm, Ralof of Riverwood, Lokire of Rorickstead." They rambled on. "No! I'm not a rebel, you can't do this!" exclaimed the horse thief. Sadly, Lokire was slain in his a temped to escape the Imperial scum. "He wouldn't of gotten vary far on his own any way." Zack thought to himself. "You know I almost feel sorry for that poor sod, but then again he wouldn't stop complaining about anything." Zack soon was the last person on the death wait. His name was not on the list but yet he was sent to the block any way.

Zack thought to him self, "Wow, I just got home and they're already trying to kill me." Soon the first person was executed and Zack was next, sadly. "You people suck, I'll see you all in Oblivion. Talos guide me to Sovengaurd!" Zack exclaimed. The soon to be hero of Skyrim was set up to the block. The heads man ready to chop, when suddenly a dragon appeared. It rested on the center tower and looked at Zack for a second. Just before the dragon uttered that awful shout that would haunt Zack for the rest of his life he had felt something, like the dragon was trying to tell him something, but what? Zack wondered if this was the dragon from those terrible dreams he had when he was a small child. The feeling was there, but he just could not tell. The dragon suddenly started acting out of control. Buildings started crashing, flaming rocks started falling from the sky.

In all the commotion Zack was able to escape with Ralof to a near by guards tower. Ralof looked at Ulfrick and exclaimed, "Was that a dragon from the legends and children's stories?!" Ulfrick Stormcloak looked at Ralof with grief and replied, "Legends don't burn down villages." Zack and Ralof went up stairs to see a man trying to find a way out. Then the dragon burst through the wall trying to kill both the man, Zack, and Ralof. Surprisingly Zack and Ralof were unharmed. The one man did not make it out so well. "See that inn on the other side, you can jump through the hole to the other side. Go, we'll catch up when we can!" Ralof exclaimed. Zack then jumped to the other side, and landed in the burning inn. He ran as quickly as he could to the hole burning through the second floor, to find the dragon waiting for him on the other side.

"still alive, prisoner. Stay with me if you want to stay that way." Said the imperial soldier. They narrowly escaped the dragons grasp. When they reached the two guard towers when Ralof finally caught up with Zack. Zack decided to go with Ralof instead of going with the imperial soldier. Once inside Ralof was able to cut the binds from Zacks hands. "Why don't you take Gunjer's gear. He won't need it any more." Ralof said with depression in his voice. Zack obliged and took the armor and put it on while he strapped the iron ax to his waste. "Why don't take that ax and give it a few swings." Ralof said. As Zack testing his weapon Ralof tried to find a way out.

* * *

**End of Sample.**


End file.
